In The Name Of Love
by mintywinter
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been dating for a really long time and Syaoran's family wants him to go back to Hong Kong while Sakura has to go to America for college. Forcing them to loose contact with each other.
1. The Seperate Ways of Sakura and Syaoran

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic so please be kind on the reviews and dont throw flames at me. This is a SS story even though it's kind of ugly at the start.

Disclaimer-I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the songs that are being used in this story so please don't sue...you won't get a lot of money if you sue me anyways.

Chapter One-The seperate ways of Sakura and Syaoran

Syaoran was checking his e-mail when the phone rang. He got up from his chair and picked it up.

"Hello?"he said into the phone

"Syaoran,"said the other end of the line "This is your mother calling."

"Mother! What is it?"

"Well I think it's about time that you can home, you've been in Japan for a long time already you know."

"But I like it here."said Syaoran which was true. He started dating Sakura the most prettiest girl at school but he wasn't after her looks she was always happy and kind to everyone even if they were mean to her.

"No buts I've already ordered your plane tickets you're coming home tomorrow morning,"said his mother firmly "See you tomorrow. Bye Syaoran." and she hung up on him.

Syaoran put the phone back on the receiver and picked it up again he dialed Sakura's cell number.

"Hello?",said Sakura

"Hey Sakura,"said Syaoran "Listen can you come to the park? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure,"answered Sakura "I'll be right there. See you!"

Syaoran hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. It wasn't far away so he decided to walk. By the time he got there Sakura was already sitting on the swings waiting for him.She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt even though it was casual he still thought she looked very pretty.

"Hi,"said Sakura looking up at him. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Sakura....,"he began. "My mom wants me to go back to Hong Kong." He looked away not wanting to see the sadness in her eyes.

"But I promise I'll come back!"he added quickly.

"I'm going to America for college...."

"What?!?"

"I'm sorry,"she said looking up at him.

"Is there any hope?"he asked (A/N- I know it's a demented question but.....)

"If we ever see each other again,"answered Sakura getting up from the swings and walking away from him.

"If we ever see each other again,"repeated Syaoran in his thoughts

So what did you guys think?? Be kind please? Review and tell me what was bad and good...don't make it sound too harsh though!


	2. My Daily Life and The Shocking News:

Disclaimer-I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the songs that are being used in this story so please don't sue...you won't get a lot of money if you sue me anyways.

Chapter Two-My Daily Life and The Shocking News

Three Years later.....

Syaoran's P.O.V.

Hi I'm 23 and my job is a photographer. I don't make a lot of money out of it but it's enough to keep my home and give me food.Every morning I wake up,get ready and dressed,drive to the studio and take pictures. After all that I head over to the supermarket and head straight the aisles that I need to go to. I never stop to look at anything I dont want and I never read the magazine headlines by the checkout. I never go anywhere with friends because my only friends were Tomoyo and Eriol but I've lost contact with them so much for that. Pretty dull life eh?

Normal P.O.V.

Syaoran was lying in bed deciding what to do because today was his day-off when the phone rang.

"Hello?"he mumbled

"Sayoran?"It was his older sister. "Will you do me a favor?"

"I'm not going shopping with you there is no way I'm goi-"

"No I don't mean shopping,"she said cutting him off " I need you to pick up Nikki from the airport. She's coming home from boarding school."

"Alright,"agreed Syaoran. "Pick her up at my place at 5. Bye."

He got out of bed and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt to change in. Grabbing his car keys he headed out to the garage and got into his Toyota Matrix (He's not that rich but he's not poor....hey I think it's a nice car!) and drove it to the airport.

It took him half an hour to get there but Nikki's plane had not yet arrived. Nikki was a tweleve year old girl that went to school in New York. Syaoran hardly saw her but she was his favourite person in his family because she reminded him of Sakura a lot.

"Flight 829 from New York now arriving at Gate 72. I repeat Flight 829 from New York is now arriving at Gate 72."said the intercom.(Is that what you call it?)

He walked over to Gate 72 and saw Nikki walking out with her luggage and suitcases.

"Hi Uncle Syaoran!"she squealed. She dyed her hair blonde with pink streaks and was wearing capris and a tank top.

"Hey Nichole!"answered Syaoran knowing that she hated her real name

"NiKKI!!,"she said looking at him

"Alright Nikki! Here let me carry that for you,"he said holding out his hand. Nikki passed him the suitcase and he dragged it behind him. "Where do you want to go eat?"

"Um...,"she thought for a minute. " Pizza?"

"Sure."

"Hey uncle Syaoran?"asked Nikki

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind buying me a magazine?? Mom says I can't get anymore because I have too much."

"What's so special about this one?"

"Well my role model's the feautured celbrity and I love her soo much!"she gushed.

Syaoran opened the car trunk and tossed her stuff into the back.

"What does she do?"he asked.

"Well......."she began "She's a model,a singer,an actress,a dancer, she's really really pretty and nice,she donates to all sorts of charity and she designs clothes."

"Okay,"agreed Syaoran

"This girl seems interesting,"He thought.

He parked the car at the mall and got out of the car with Nikki. They stopped at a convience store so that Nikki could go get the magazine.

"So what does she look like?" asked Syaoran

Nikki flipped through the magazine and showed him a picture of a girl wearing a light blue bikini on the beach sitting on a towel with a cupcake in her hand. She had some icing on her finger and was putting it in her mouth. The girl had honey brown hair and emerald eyes. Syaoran froze this girl reminded her a lot of....

"Her name's Sakura Kinomoto,"said Nikki happily

So what do you guys think?? Review please! No flames again Thank you!


	3. Syaoran Catches News Of Sakura:

Disclaimer-I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the songs that are being used in this story so please don't sue...you won't get a lot of money if you sue me anyways.

Chapter Three-Syaoran Catches The News Of Sakura

"Um Nik I don't think I heard right,"said Syaoran slowly. "What did you say this girl's name was?"

Nikki giggled and said "Sakura...Sakura Kinomoto."

"Is she from Japan?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I-I've heard o-of her before..."

"Oh...do you like her?"

"Maybe yes...maybe no."

"Take that as a yes then."

"Nikki will you do your uncle a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can I borrow everything you have on Sakura?"

"Okay anything for a fan of my role model!"

The hours he spent with Nikki ticked by slowly he couldn't beleive that the girl he loved was loved by the world. Syaoran decided to drop Nikki off at her house and pick up the things about Sakura.

"Here you go!"she said dropping off a pink box with Sakura's pictures and name all over it. "Take good care of it!"

"Don't worry Nik, I'll give it back to you as soon as I'm done." (I know I'm sorta skipping everything here...)

Quickly he drove back home to check out the articles about Sakura. He picked up the box and carefully opened the door trying not to drop it. Syaoran walked up the stairs and collapsed on his bed still holding the box. He sat up and opened it. He pulled out everything out of the box and was amazed at how much stuff Nikki had about Sakura. There were at least over 100 magazines,pictures and articles about here. There were a couple of C.D.'s and D.V.D.'s and some posters of her. He opened the first magazine and looked at Sakura on the cover. She was wearing a short mini skirt with a pink and white tanktop. Her hair was blown to one side and she had light make-up on.

Days passed by and Syaoran was still trying to learn the history of Sakura as soon as he could. It was the fifth day and Syaoran was on the couch watching her model her own clothes when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey uncle Syaoran!"

"Hi Nikki I'm not done with Sakura yet sorry."

"No no I'm not calling because of that."

"What then?"

"I wanted to tell you that Sakura's coming to Hong Kong for a concert!!!"

"Really?"

"Yeah Do you want to try and buy the tickets with me?"

"Sure"

"Okay I'll call you when I find out when they're on sale and stuff Bye!"

"Bye."

'I'm finally gonna see Sakura in person after 3 years,'thought Syaoran


	4. The Arrival Of Sakura:

Disclaimer-I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the songs that are being used in this story so please don't sue...you won't get a lot of money if you sue me anyways.And the songs I'm using in here are from Jessica Simpson.

Chapter Four-The Arrival Of Sakura

_'Cuz with you I can do anything,_

_I can say anything crazy, _

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground,_

_with nothing but a t-shirt on I never felt so beautiful baby as I do now. _

_Now that I'm wit-'_

The music was cut off by a girl with nice honey brown hair wearing jeans and an orange sleeveless top who was sitting on her bed reading a celbrity magazine.

_'Geez this is boring,'_ she thought

_"Knock Knock" _someone was knocking on the door..

"Coming," she called walking over to the door and opening it

"Hey Sakura," said Tomoyo

"Hey,"replied Sakura backing up and opening the door wider for her to get in

"Listen I can't stay long, but I have to tell you that Joey's (a/n that's her manager...I'm sorta lazy introducing them in) planning to

make you go to Hong Kong for a concert."

"And....."

"Don't play dumb."

"Alright fine but what am I supposed to do? Cancel everything? I have to go there anyways."

"I guess," said Tomoyo sighing. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

"For what? It's not your fault. I might not see him anyways."

"But what if you do? You won't just turn your back and walk away right?"

"I'm not _that_ mean."

"He he....so you're sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes now quit asking me questions!"

Tomoyo sighed again and walked out of her room knowing that Sakura wouldn't give up anyways. "By the way we're leaving in 2 hours!" she screamed into her door.

"WHAT!?!?"

"Nikki, where is she??" asked Syaoran standing a bit taller trying to see past the large crowd.

"Hey she's my idol I'm the one that's supposed to be asking that!" answered Nikki rolling her eyes and giggling

"OH MY GOD SHE'S HERE I SEE HER!" someone yelled in front of them. Instantly everyone got taller and tried to push everyone else out of their way to see better.

Syaoran automatically tried to straighten his shirt and fix his hair. (a/n that sounds gay doesnt it?) He looked at the plane's door that had just swung open and sure enough there was Sakura wearing jeans that were really low with a shirt that said 'Gucci' on it in sparkles and she had what looked like a Louis Vuitton bag. (a/n I'm really into expensive brands so you'll be hearing a lot about them here lol) Tomoyo was behind her wearing a tank top,pink skirt and was clutching a Prada bag. Eriol was behind both of them laughing at something Tomoyo said.

"Hey everyone!" yelled Sakura when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Time froze for Syaoran when he saw Sakura up close and everyone else seemed to disappear. Finally when Sakura walked off to her limo he came back to his senses and looked down at Nikki who seemed to be holding a picture of Sakura.

"Aww I wanted to get her autograph," she said sadly.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll get them when we go to her concert," he said smiling at her.

Just then his cell phone started ringing. "Hello," he answered.

"Syaoran, listen we need you in the office right now. There's a model coming and she's very important to the business."

"Right now?"

"Yes,"said his boss getting annoyed "Get your ass over here before her. You better not be late." Then he hung up on him.

"Nikki,"said Syaoran grimly. "I need to get back to my office before I get fired."

"That's alright. You can drop me off at the mall."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Mom's gonna pick up there later anyways."

"Okay. Well get in the car."

'God I hope that models not here yet,'thought Syaoran who was running down the halls as quickly as he can.

"Glad you finally showed up,"said his boss sipping his coffee. "You're like that she still hasn't showed up yet."

"Um yeah..,"said Syaoran not really knowing what to say.

His boss glared at him and said "You better have good manners to this girl she could make our company way richer."

"Don't worry. I'm kind to everyone that counts."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"I think it's pretty clear."

"I'm not gonna bother arguing with you...and I'd watch your mouth I can just fire you in a moment."

"Fire who?" came a new voice.

Syaoran and his boss spun around in their chairs and looked up to see Sakura.


	5. Meeting Sakura At Last:

Disclaimer-I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the songs that are being used in this story so please don't sue.

K,first of all I wanna thank all of the people that reviewed because you guys are soo nice!!! Thank you soo much!..and yeah this story is SS but it doesnt seem like it at the start.

Instantly Mr.Fraser(that's Syaoran's boss k?)stood up and started shaking hands with Sakura.

"Ms.Kinomoto, it's a pleasure to be working with you," he said proudly.

"Yes....likewise...," said Sakura slowly because he was clearly scaring her.

"I'm Mr.Fraser and this is my assistant Syaoran Li who's going to be the photographer today."

Sakura finally looked at Syaoran because she had to pull her hand away from Mr.Fraser who didnt seem to be letting go of her hand anytime soon.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Syaoran extending his hand.

Sakura looked at it and shook it. "I agree," she said smiling.

"Well I think we should get Sakura ready for make-up now," said Mr.Fraser interrupting the moment.

"Oh right....," Syaoran said letting go of her hand.

"Well I'd like to use my own stylist because she's the only one I trust."

"That's fine."

"Guys get in here!" Sakura yelled.

Instantly the door opened and revealed Tomoyo and Eriol who seemed very surprised to see Syaoran here.

"Syaoran,old buddy,how have you been?" asked Eriol hugging him.

"Get off of me!" Syaoran shouted pulling him off.

"Syaoran!" warned his boss.

"Sorry."

During the whole photoshoot Syaoran wouldn't stop staring at Sakura and kept getting yelled at by his boss but finally after five hours the whole thing was finished. (Yeah....I'm skipping parts....but you wouldnt really find a person posing intresting right?)

When Sakura was finished getting into her normal clothes she finally got out of her dressing room.

"Hey Sakura we're going to go for dinner now, do you want to come with us?" asked Tomoyo inspecting her purse.

"No it's alright you can go without me," Sakura answered winking.

"Alright but call me tonight okay?"

"Sure."

"Well bye then." Tomoyo said walking off with Eriol.

Sakura sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the lobby looking out the window.

"Hey Sakura."

She turned around and saw Syaoran sitting down beside her.

"H-Hi....."

"So how have you been?"

"I'm fine. I mean it's been kinda crazy but it's really cool."

"That's good to hear...."

"What about you?"

"Well obviously I got a job as a photographer. So would you want to have dinner with me tonight then?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No just think of it as two friends catching up on life."

Sakura raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You don't have to come."

"Nah it's alright I'll come."

"SAKURA!!" came a new voice.

Syaoran and Sakura twisted their heads and saw a blond hot looking guy walking their way.

Sakura groaned and said, "Hey Jason."

"You hungry?" he asked glaring at Syaoran.

"Yes..."

"Who's your friend?" Jason asked.

"Oh sorry.....this is Syaoran. Syaoran Jason."

The guys hardly nodded and started sending each other death glares.

"So do you wanna have dinner with me?" asked Jason again.

"Maybe some other time. I'm going with Syaoran."

"That's okay Sakura you can go with him," said Syaoran getting up.

Sakura's face fell and said "Actually I think I'm going to go home now I have to work tomorrow. See you guys later."

Before Jason left he said "Yo Syaoran stay away from Sakura she's mine."

So what do you guys think?? K for all those people hoping that it's SS dont worry i repeat THIS STORY IS SS!!

Once again please review! Thanks.


	6. Money Becomes An Issue:

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Oh my gosh everyone that reviews is _soo _nice I SWEAR!! Thank you!

* * *

Sakura was driving down the road when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Sssaakkuurraa.." said the other end.

"Geez cut it out, Jason I know it's you," said Sakura rolling her eyes. She could hear him laughing on the other side.

"Okay. Listen when you finish the photoshoot I want to meet you at the resturant inside the Hilton Hotel."

"Well....I can't because I promised Syaoran already."

"Then bring him with you I'm sure he won't mind as long as he's with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well see you there bye!"

'Isn't he screwed?' thought Sakura smiling to herself.

* * *

"Hi Sakura," said Syaoran as soon as Sakura came inside the office.

"Hi," answered Sakura throwing her Fendi bag on the chair. "Listen do you mind if Jason comes to dinner with us?"

"No of course not, it's totally fine."

"That's good."

"Sakura...."

"Well I think we should get to work now," she quickly said cutting him off.

* * *

After the photoshoot Sakura went back home to change her outfit and left Syaoran an hour before going to the resturant. So he decided to walk down the street.

"Hey old buddy!"

Syaoran sighed and turned around to see who slapped him on the back.

"Hi Eriol, what do you want?"

"Now now is that a way to talk to your best buddy and someone _very important_ to the business?"

"One you're not my best buddy and two even if you were important I wouldn't care because it's not my business."

Eriol stared at him.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" asked Syaoran giving up.

"Okay," answered Eriol.

After they got their coffees (Yeah I know I'm skipping again but I have to go really soon so.....) they sat down and started talking.

"So have you talked to Sakura yet?" asked Eriol.

"I tried but she cut me off."

"Well do you still like her?"

"Yeah but do you think she likes me back?"

Eriol thought for a moment and sipped his latte.

"Well she hasn't dated anyone else since you guys left each other..."

Syaoran sat back and said, "That Jason guy seemed to have a thing for her."

"Yeah I know. Sakura thinks he's nice but Tomoyo and I think that he's really creepy."

"Well kick him away or something."

"We can't do that he's Sakura's assistant manager. Plus his father's rich and he sponsers everything she does."

Syaoran sighed and checked his watch. "OH SHIT!" he swore in front of everyone. "I have to go I'm going to be late!"

Quickly he ran out of the café and down the street to the hotel.

* * *

As Syaoran ran into the resturant he saw Sakura and Jason sitting in a corner laughing at something. She looked so pretty when she was happy.

"Hi Sakura," said Syaoran glaring at Jason who was glaring back at him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh that's fine," Sakura said smiling. "Well sit down and order something."

"Hello Mr. Li," Jason finally said.

"Hello Mr. Johnson(I know gay name there!)." answered Syaoran stiffly and sat down.

"Well I think I'll head to the washroom first. Excuse me," Sakura excused herself and walked away in her Dior gown.

"You don't have a chance with Sakura you know," Jason hissed as soon as Sakura was gone.

"Well I dont think you do either because obviously she isn't returning your feelings," Syaoran said calmly.

"Well what makes you think _you _do? I mean look at everyone around you and look at yourself," said Jason coldly.

Syaoran looked around and saw everyone was very well dressed then he looked at Jason in his Armani suit and glanced down at his jacket and jeans. Instantly he seemed to shrink down into his chair. (A/N: aww it's that sad :'( but hey its part of the plot so...)

After Sakura came back they ate dinner in silence and they quickly left home.

* * *

I know I was sorta mean there.......im sorry dont get pissed off!!! I swear it'll be better in the next few chapters : D

Once again please review and tell me what you think!!! Thanks again.


	7. I don't care about expensive things

**Hey Everyone!!! God I swear you guys are the best I love you people!!! Thank you soo much to the following people**

**aznswt Aww thank you soo much!! that was soo nice of you!**

**Viky Thank you!! so kind of you lol!**

**sassykit Well,erm, I updated!! He he..thank you anyways.**

**azn-blossom08 You're really really nice!! BTW I like your one shot stories!! : D**

**sabrina Thank you!  
**

**Illusion Dragon Ha ha your reviews always make me laugh lol.....thanks!**

**erica6060 k yeah syaoran is rich but not in my story. It sorta tells you that in Chapter Two. Thanks for reviewing anyways.**

**Sorry if I sound lame cuz I'm sorta mad that I just dropped my brand new Gucci watch somewhere!! I'm all pissed off anways do you guys think I should make this story into PG-13? Tell me in the reviews or send me an email at add me on your list if you want.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura if I did I'd be at the cartoon studio thinking up episodes not on a fan fic site.

'Beep beep beep,'rang Sakura's alarm clock.

"Mmmm...," moaned Sakura burying herself deeper in the covers, not wanting to wake up. It was so warm and cozy she didn't want to wake up to face reality.

"Sakura," whispered Tomoyo shaking her.

"Not now..." whined Sakura

"C'mon we're going to the mall!"

"No.."

Tomoyo sighed while she dumped a glass of cold water on her.

"AHHHH"

* * *

During the car ride in Sakura's new Porsche Sakura asked "So who's gonna come?"

"Eriol,Syaoran and Jason," Tomoyo answered.

"Oh."

"Sakura do you still like him?" asked Tomoyo slowly.

"Yeah but I don't think he still likes me," replied Sakura parking her car in the mall parking lot.

They got out and walked over to the cafewhere they were supposed to be meeting at. No one was there yet so they chose a table in the corner.

"So remind me why we're here again?" asked Sakura.

"Easy because it's Fall the season where you can wear mini-skirts and turtle necks at the same time," replied Tomoyo sipping her latte. "Plus I wanna get the new Louis Vuitton bag."

Sakura rolled her eyes even if she did like those brands she wasn't obsessed with it.

"Hey guys," said a masculine voice behind them which made them turn. Eriol and Syaoran were standing behind them then they both sat down across from the girls.

"Aww Sakura I'm supposed to sit beside Tomoyo," Eriol whined.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got up. Eriol sat down in Sakura's seat making her sit beside Syaoran.

After five minutes of talking someone walked up to them.

"Hey everyone," said Jason wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey,"everyone else replied.

Sakura moved closer to Syaoran to make room for Jason.

Jason glared at Syaoran before sitting down and when he did he put his arm around Sakura's shoulder which made her push it away causing Syaoran to smirk at him.

"Well let's go shopping!" declared Tomoyo standing up.

Everyone moaned and Sakura got dragged away by Tomoyo followed closely by Jason.

They walked into Holt Renfrew (AN- It only exists in Canada but it's a department store that sells nothing under $300 of clothes. All the brands there are the luxury kind. It's my favourite store too he he.They also have different rooms for different brands too. ) where Tomoyo instantly pulled Sakura into the Louis Vuitton part.

"Sakura get in here," chirped Tomoyo now dragging her into the Dior section.

Of course Sakura was used to it but getting out of her clothes to try on hundreds of items was little too much.

After hours of going through clothes they went over to the cash register and handed over the mountain of clothing.

"Eighteen thousand please," said the woman (AN-sorry for interrupting but the price is true...I spent that much there once so just so you know I'm not typing in the biggest number I can think of. PS Im not bragging.)

Sakura handed the woman her credit card and signed a couple of papers. Then they walked off to their cars.

"What happened to Jason?" asked Eriol turning around.

"He sorta disappeared when we went into the Gucci place," said Syaoran shurgging.

"He's right there dumbasses," said Tomoyo making Sakura giggle.

Sure enough Jason was walking over to them holding a box. He walked over to Sakura and opened it revealing a beautiful Gucci watch with diamonds covering it. (AN _MY_ Gucci watch that's somewhere in the world.) "It's for you," he said grinning.

"Thanks....but I don't really wear watches," Sakura said.

Jason's smile disappeared and mumbled "That's fine." Stuffing it deep into his pocket.

"I think Eriol and me will walk back," said Tomoyo. "Go drop Syaoran home."

"What about me?" asked Jason.

"You came with a car," answered Tomoyo poking him in the chest.

Everyone went their seperate ways and Syaoran followed Sakura to her car they got in without saying a word.

As she drove she drove past the park where they went last time.

"Do you still remember what I told you last we saw each other?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Of course I do."

"Well do you still care?"

Syaoran thought for a moment and said, "Yes but why would you care? I mean everything you have now are expensive things that I can never afford. And why would you choose me when you can have any man you want?"

Sakura stopped the car. "That's not true, I _do _care. And you're way better then everyone else I don't care if my things are expensive or not."

Sakura looked at him and his face came closer to hers. His arms slowly snaked around her waist and pulled her closer for a kiss and finally their lips touched.

**K end of chapter........so what do you guys think? Im not in the mood for describing right now because I'm still mad about my watch. Anyways I might stop writing this story because I dont get enough reviews I guess not a lot of people read it. I'm still thinking about it though. Oh by the way tell me if I should get a Gucci or DKNY watch this time.....damn I gotta get a better strap now. Once again please review. : )**


	8. Magazine Covers

Hey everyone....it's been a while eh?? lol.....sorry I haven't been updating in a long time. I just don't really know what to write after that....you guys want a happy ending right?? Well,anyways I hope this chapter is good because I've been writing it down on paper when I'm at school during the teacher's blabbings so if it's a bit boring I'm really,really sorry.

Can you guys answer the questions at the bottom too??

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really love you all!! (Not in the sick perverted way.)

* * *

Disclaimer-It's in the rest of the chapters I'm not gonna write it anymore. 

Finally pulling away Sakura stared into the dark amber eyes she dreamt about every night. Syaoran leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her pink glossy lips again. In the background there were two people taking pictures of everything.

"Sakura, get up!" screamed Tomoyo for the eighth time.

Moaning,Sakura turned the other way and crawled deeper into the pillows. "Why?" she asked.

"Cuz you have to go get ready for your photoshoot!"

Sakura rolled over making her fall face down on the floor. She slowly walked over to the bathroom while Tomoyo stared at her.

'Must be sleepwalking,'she thought

"Geez,I really don't see the point of waking up at 5 in the morning,"complained Sakura during the car ride.

"Well we need 4 hours for hair and makeup," explained Tomoyo.

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. There wasn't a lot of traffic and it was still dark outside so they got to the studio in less then 15 minutes. Sakura slapped the door shut to her silver Lexus and put on her jacket. Tomoyo handed her bag and smiled at her, which made her smle weakly back and rubbed her eyes.

They walked into the building and was greeted by Eriol and a woman that looked about 30.

"Good morning,"said Eriol.

"What's so good about it??" mumbled Sakura. "I only had two hours of sleep!"

Eriol smiled at her and said "This is Stephanie, she's going to be your hair and make up stylist."

"Hi," said Sakura extending her hand.

Stephanie took it quickly and said "I'm glad to be working with the prettiest woman in Asia."

Sakura paused for a second and smiled at her.

After the photoshoot,Sakura was glad it was over because Stephanie was really obsessed with her and kept telling her stuff a normal person would never say.

"So what's next?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing," answered Tomoyo. "You have the rest of the day off."

"Well, where are you going then?"

"I'm going to grab a coffee somewhere. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah alright,"answed Sakura.

They walked over to the nearest cafe,pausing a couple of times to sign autographs and take pictures, but it only took 15 minutes.

When they got inside they quickly ordered their drinks and stood to the side waiting for it.

"Sakura.....,"said Tomoyo slowly and quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

Sakura looked over to wear Tomoyo was pointing and saw a magazine cover with a picture of her and Syaoran kissing from last night.

It's short isn't it?? I don't really want to write this anymore but what do you guys think?? 

Anyways on a scale of 1-10 what would you guys rate it?? Please be honest because it's really, really important to me. By the way....do you guys think I'm going too overboard with my brands and expensive stuff?

Well,anyways, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all the people that read my story!! Thank you very much!

Chanel Chick


	9. What do you think?

**Hey Everyone (again). I'm just updating again because....it's Christmas Eve and I guess it'd be nice to give you guys a Christmas present.....Well enjoy.**

**Please read my message at the bottom too. Thank you to those FEW people that have reviewed.....I was seriously hoping for more...**

Sakura stood there stunned for a moment and slowly walked over, and picked it up.

"Oh my god.....,"she whispered.

"Sakura, it's not that big of a deal,"began Tomoyo. "You're going to leave the day after tomorrow,after the concert."

Then it clicked into Sakura's mind, she wasn't going to stay in Hong Kong forever. She had to leave the country soon, meaning that she had to leave Syaoran here again,as well.

"Sakura......,"said Tomoyo quietly. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded and quickly grabbed their drinks and left the coffee shop.

------

Syaoran quickly got dressed and walked out of his apartment to grab some food at the local store, when he found a bunch of reporters outside the building.

When the reporters looked up to see him they all quickly ran up to him and started taking pictures and asking questions.

"Sir,sir,"yelled a man. "Can we get your name?"

"Excuse me!" another man called. "What is your relationship with Sakura Kinomoto?"

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Do you mind telling us what is going on?"

Syaoran stood there stunned for a moment and suddenly he realized that they saw them together.

"No comment,"he said quickly,walking off to his car.

That,of course had no effect on the reporters that kept following him.

Syaoran quickly got into his car and drove off, trying to lose the reporters. After he was sure they were gone he quckily parked down his car and got out his cell phone to call Sakura to explain everything.

"Hi?"said the other end quietly.

"Sakura....did you see the magazines?"

"Yes."

"Well,there's a group of paperazzi (AN I think I spelt it wrong if I did then sryz) outside my home," said Syaoran,trying to sound casual.

"Oh god...,"said Sakura quietly. "I'm soo sorry for everything,I think I'm going to leave early,after my concert tomorrow as soon as possible."

Syaoran sat there for a while, trying to figure out what he just heard. "Sakura....don't leave,"he whispered.

"What? My cell phone's out of batteries I'll call you back la-"

Silence.

Syaoran sighed and hung up his phone. He sat there for a while to calm down, after a while his cell phone rang again. He checked the caller I.D., and saw Sakura's name on it. Debating with himself if he should answer the phone he finally decided he should when the phone stopped ringing.

'Great,' he thought,before driving off back home.

------

"Who was on the phone?" asked Tomoyo in the car.

"Syaoran,"answered Sakura,trying her hardest to keep her eyes on the road.

"You told him you were leaving?"

"Yes.."

"I thought you loved him."

"I do but..."

"But...."

"He doesn't seem to love me back."

"Sakura you're so stupid, if he didn't love you then why would he care so much about you? Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Well what if he doesn't want me here with him?"

"Trust me, he does," said Tomoyo.

"But what about my job?"

"Well you can always quit if you want."

"If you wanna quit just call me and I'll call everything off."

Sakura thought for a moment before answering her.

"I think I'll......"

---------------------

**There, that's a good cliffhanger. Send me more reviews okay?? It'd be a nice X'mas present for me....And you guys really need to answer my question.......AM I GOING OVERBOARD WITH MY EXPENSIVE STUFF ?? I dont want to overdo it!!!!! Well Merry X'mas to you all and thank you for the couple of reviewers I recived from the last chapter......was it that bad??**

**Anyways love you all,**

**Chanel Chick**


	10. Im Sorry

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for still sticking by me, all of your reviews were very sweet, I apperciate it so much! Here's another chapter for you.**

It was the night of the concert and outside the stadium was packed with A-list celbrities,reporters and most of all fans from all over the world. A crowd of people were slowly entering the stadium, as more and more people arrived outside. Everyone was happy, and everyone was excited for the concert, and most of all, the reporters were going to ask that burning on question on all the fan's minds. _Who was Syaoran Li? Is he going to be here? What is your relationship with him?_

Everyone was dying to find out the answers to this question. But so far no one knew what the answer was, except for 4 people, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.

Inside the stadium, where the dressing room was, was where Sakura was seated who was currently staring at the mirror thinking if the choice she just chose was the correct choice. She stared back at her reflection trying to decide if staying here was the best choice. She thought about all the stuff that had happened before she chose to be a singer, then she thought about what had happened after she decided on that. She thought about the conversation she had with Tomoyo and thought about what she wanted to do some more.

"Five minutes to showtime Miss," someone said, knocking on her door.

"Okay, I'll be right out," Sakura answered, she took a deep breath and walked outside to the stage.

When she walked out of the dressing room, the VIP guests were there waiting for her, Sakura talked with all of them and took pictures with them before walking out.

She went on the stage and started performing just like they rehearsed and finally after 2 hours it was over. As she walked back she knew that they were all waiting for her. The reporters, the people that she had to confirm her word with.

She turned a corner and her thoughts were right, there they were. A bunch of people stood up and ran up to her, shouting random questions into her mind.

"Sakura, what is your relationship with Mr. Li?"

"Are you going to stay with him?""

"What about your manager?"

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "I won't be staying in Hong Kong long, nor will I be staying with Syaoran long. My flight is taking place tomorrow morning. And the relationship that I had with him is nothing now, we're just work partners and nothing else."

**Short chapter I know, but I promise you that in less then 3 chapters Sakura and Syaoran will be back together. And you wont have to wait sooo long. Once again, thank you to all of you that have reviewed. You've really made my day. Thanks.**


End file.
